In the Cards
by thisfragment
Summary: This is just my take on the Chris revelation plot bunny. Mostly Leo and Chris, although Piper might make an appearance here or there. It takes place during the episode Soul Survivor.


This is my take on the ever-popular Chris revelation story. It takes place during the episode "Soul Survivor," shortly following Leo's and Chris's sojourn in the Civil War era or whatever that was.

Disclaimer: This story was written purely for the amusement of its writer and no disrespect is intended towards those associated with the show itself. There is also, of course, no profit being made from its writing.

In the Cards: Chapter One

"Finally."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have finally found himself back at the manor after having spent the entire day trampsing all over jurassic park. At the moment, he still hadn't decided which was worse, nearly having been eaten whole or the fact that, after spending the entire day with Chris, he still didn't have any answers. He sighed inwardly. Chris may have, in a way, saved his life, but that didn't make Leo any less determined to find out exactly who Chris was and why he was here. And when he did, he'd make sure to send the upstart whitelighter back where he came from for good. Evidence or no, he had no doubt whatsoever as to who had sent him to Valhalla, and he wasn't about to let that go.

He noted, with a start, that they'd been gone for either much more or much less time than he had thought at first. It had been mid-afternoon when they had disappeared into the past, but a blaze of afternoon sunlight was now shining through the stained glass panels of the front doors, casting shapes of blue, orange, and yellow across the hardwood floor under his feet. Leo didn't see how they had been gone for only a couple of hours, but, then again, time was a funny thing when you messed with it.

Hearing the clunk of boots on linoleum, Leo started towards the kitchen. Piper must not yet have left for the club.

"No."

Damn. In his bliss at finally making it back to the manor alive, he had almost forgotten who had come back with him.

"No?" Leo repeated, turning around to face Chris. The subject of his oncoming frustration shook his head, looking uneasy.

"Something's wrong. This isn't right."

Leo sighed, wanting nothing more than to fill his grumbling stomach with the cookies that were baking in the kitchen, if the scent reaching his nostrils were any indication.

Leo forced his agitation aside. "Chris, you're being paranoid. Relax. Okay? We're home."

Chris wasn't so easily convinced. Not surprising. If there was one thing that Leo could give Chris credit for, it was the fact that once his mind was made up, it generally stayed that way.

"And it hasn't occurred to you to wonder why there is suddenly a time portal in the middle of the foyer?"

"Not really, no." If Chris was going to act self-assured and sarcastic, Leo could meet that and raise him ten. "All that matters is that we're home. Piper has cookies baking in the kitchen, and, after you dragged me all over Timbuktu, I'm starving."

Shaking his head, Leo turned back towards the direction of the kitchen, hoping against his better judgment that Chris would let it go. It came a surprise when Chris's next comment wasn't "_You're the one who was following me. I didn't invite you to check up on me." _A comment which Leo would have had to admit held a little more than an ounce of truth.

"No. Leo, stop."

Becoming significantly irritated now, Leo was tempted to continue the argument. Biting back a retort, he decided the best route would be to simply ignore him.

"Leo..."

Leo stopped mid-step as his brain registered the tone of Chris's voice. Chris Perry was a lot of things-- arrogant, secretive, sarcastic, neurotic, but the fear and desperate panic that had crept into his voice were not characteristics Leo ever would have associated with young whitelighter.

Leo turned, confused. Chris didn't meet his look, though. His eyes were instead focused somewhere beyond Leo, somewhere in the direction of the dining room. Leo turned to look, but was not surprised for find nothing alarming there. He was beginning to get the sense that Chris wasn't seeing anything that he could see.

He turned back to face Chris, who's tall frame was silhouetted by the afternoon sun streaming through the doors. As he did so, however, a shadow suddenly darkened the doorstep outside the manor.


End file.
